


Not Far Enough

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny tries to escape thoughts of CJ.





	Not Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Not Far Enough

**Not Far Enough**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ and Danny.  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** drabble, romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Danny tries to escape thoughts of CJ.  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by Kat. 

He'd left DC hoping that increasing the physical distance between them would cool his fiery feelings and bring a drought of dreams. Instead he fell farther in love and dreamt day and night of her. Everywhere she was on TV, so he traveled to territories devoid of boob tubes. But her voice was on the radio. And her words were in newspapers around the globe - even unattributed, he recognized them. Yet when he avoided all these, he still observed events and imagined how she would spin yarns. If there was no distance far enough, why stay away? 


End file.
